Let's all head to the beach!
by Lavender Sage
Summary: The whole gang is off to the beach. With Sheba trying to thank Felix, Jenna is confused about her feelings, Piers trying to confess his feelings for Mia, and Garet burying Ivan in the sand, it's all in the fun!
1. Felix takes them out

**Chapter 1: Felix takes them out**

All eight Adepts laid desperately bored in the meadows. It's been a week since they'd been on a quest.

Well, except for Felix who loved the whole scene right now. The beautiful place with soft breezes, the bits of sunlight crawling through the trees, and best of all, everyone is so quiet. Felix wanted to sleep in the open air. He hasn't been sleeping well for nearly a week after their journey to save Weyard. _This is the only time where I can go to sleep. I've been having headaches throughout the week. So it's best to sleep. _ He was about to close his eyes, until he heard a booming voice:

"Guys, why are we here!" shouted the young Mars Adept, Garet, to the blue skies, "Isn't the reason why we're all here is to have _FUN?_!"

"Oh! Fun! I want to have fun!" jumped Ivan, the youngest adept of them all, the Jupiter adept. His blonde hair went up and down and he continues to bounce, "C'mon guys! Let's do something fun!"

"Yeah, but what do we do that'll be fun?" asked Isaac, his yellow-orangey hair, brushed against the grass, "I mean, why are we here anyway?"

"WHY _ARE _WE HERE!" shouted the hyper, magenta hair colored girl, Jenna, "We all came here because-well, uh, we came here, uh-Yo Felix!" shouting to her brother, "Why are did you call everyone to come here, eh?"

Brown-haired Felix had no intention of getting up and screaming for everyone to shut up. He replied, with his back against the cool grass, "Oh yeah, I was the one who invited you. I'm sorry. I think I kind of forgot that I asked all of you to come here, since I felt my head burn-"

"Wait! Are you alright!" concerned Sheba, the Jupiter Adept, getting up to inspect him "Are you alright!" she repeated.

"Yeah, I'm cool. It's nothing bad," smiled Felix, "Thank you for your concern."

Sheba blushed, "I-I-I-I-"

"Hey Felix! Weren't you about to say something? Of why we are all here?" questioned Piers, the Mercury adept.

"That's right," said Mia, another Mercury adept, smiling.

"Hn? Yeah, I was. What I meant was, let's go to a beach or something…"

"EHHHHH!" everyone looked at each other.

"What do you mean, Big Brother?" asked Jenna, looking bewilderment, "A beach! Where on Weyard did you get that idea!"

"Well," continued Felix, almost half asleep, "I want everyone to have fun, together."

"Ooh. 'Together' is strong word," marked Ivan, looking at Isaac. Isaac hit him on the forehead.

"Hey, I think it's a great idea!" laughed Garet, "A vacation we all need!"

"The beach you say?" thought Piers, "Yes that would be fun."

"It's wonderful," smiled Mia, "but-"

"Yay! A beach! A beach! A beach!" cheered Ivan, his arms in the air.

"I go with Garet," said Isaac, "He's definitely right. We do need to have fun and relax after the journey."

Garet did a thumbs up toward Isaac.

"But-" Mia protested.

"Oh yeah!" Jenna grinned at Felix, "Way to go, Brother! You're the guy who could make fun everywhere!"

"But-"

"…" Sheba didn't know what to feel, happy or thinking a beach party is not definitely fun.

"So, Sheba, what do you say?" asked Felix, smiling, "You think its ok?"

"Huh!" Sheba didn't want to refuse Felix. She nodded her head without speaking.

"A beach it is," concluded Felix, ready to sleep, before Mia asked:

"When?"

Everyone, except Felix, turned to look at her.

"I mean," began Mia, "We all came here, in the middle of nowhere, from our hometowns with nothing in our hands that meant for the beach."

Everyone grew quiet.

"Ooh," awed Ivan, "Mia's right."

"Then, we can't go to the beach?" asked Jenna.

"Guess not," sighed Isaac.

"Well, why not?" asked Felix, sitting up and stretched "A beach isn't far from here and we could get ourselves a swimsuit and some surfing boards in a shop not from this area."

"Really!" cried Jenna.

"You know a lot about geography, don't you, Felix?" laughed Piers.

"Nah. Not really. I just saw the beach and the shop when I first came here."

"C'mon guys!" cried Ivan and Garet, "Let's hurry up before the shop will become crowded!"

"Uh, technically boys," smiled Felix, "No one's at the beach. I rented the whole beach to us. So, you know, we could swim together, play together, talk together, eat together, and share stories together-"

"WHAT!" everyone screamed.

"Brother! Where on Weyard did you get the money?" Jenna couldn't believe that Felix was _that_ rich.

"I worked."

"?"

"Where?" asked Isaac.

"At Vale selling weapons and cookies."

Mia began giggling, "Oh Felix! Don't tell me you're the guy who Garet was describing to me earlier, '_A weird guy with pink poofy hair demanded me to buy either a sugar cookie or a silver blade. I wanted the cookie and he told me to fork up 1000 coins! I thought I'd kill him right now 'til he told me to take a bite. That cookie was so good, I bought 12 more._'"

"Yeah, that was me." Felix laughed a bit, "That's where most of my money came from."

"But why were you selling?" asked Sheba.

_Hey. Sheba's hasn't been talking to anyone, but Big Brother. Hm _Jenna observed.

"We didn't need the weapons anymore, so I decided to sell them so people of Vale could protect themselves when intruders come into their house."

"_Ok_," Ivan said, "But can we go to beach now! Please!"

"Looks like someone wants to go now," smiled Mia.

"Ok! Let's go now!" Jenna decided, "C'mon Isaac! You too, Felix!"

"I'm coming…" he said in a sleepish voice.

Everyone followed Jenna out through the meadow. Everyone, but Sheba and Felix.

"Um," began Sheba.

Felix turned around to look at her, "Yes?"

_This is my chance! I need to thank him for rescuing me after the fall of the Venus Lighthouse._

"Felix…um…th-"

"Felix!" cried Jenna, from the exit, "Hurry up!"

"In a sec.!" he called back, then he turned to Sheba.

"Nothing…" was all Sheba could say.

"Are you sure?" asked Felix.

"FELIX!"

"I'm coming! Please wait!" Shouted Felix.

"Felix, we should go," said Sheba. "Or Jenna will burn us up."

"Hahahaha!" laughed Felix, "Ok. And, oh, by the way," Felix turned to Sheba and looked at her, "If you want to say something to me, you can say it anytime you want."

"…."

**Ok done with this chapter. If I went too fast, please tell me. Please Review. Thank you!**


	2. Sheba

**Chapter Two: Sheba**

**I'm sorry! The chapter title seems really lame, but I couldn't think of another! Forgive me!**

Everyone bought their swimsuits and headed to the locker room down the path of the shop. Everyone, but Sheba bought one. She did not like the beach, despite the hot sand and the seagulls, it just didn't feel comfortable.

While the boys and girls were separated by the two paths that led them to the dressing room, Sheba backed away and headed for the tree that was west of the rooms.

_There's no point in going in there, _Sheba thought, _I'll look like an idiot._

Sheba just laid and relaxed, feeling a gentle breeze through her golden hair.

_It's more comfortable than a silly beach, _thought Sheba; it's_ more peaceful this way._ _Hey, I wonder if Felix is ok. He said he didn't feel to well. Could he be having a fever? Was the beach idea a way to hide his illness? Felix is a nice guy. Wait! Maybe I could thank him while everyone is busy swimming or playing volleyball! I really must thank him-_

"Hey! Sheba!" shouted a voice from behind. It was Felix, already dressed in his brown swim shorts, being shirtless.

Sheba turned around, twitched, and blushed.

_Great! How am I supposed to tell Felix why I'm out here! What do I say!_

"Uh… um…I…um…hi Felix…uh…" Sheba definitely sounded embarrassed, since she was fidgeting her fingers and looking down while Felix's eyes were on her back.

Felix noticed that she was still dressed in her Magister Clothes.

"Huh? You don't like the beach?" asked Felix, coming up to her. When he sat down criss-crossed, Sheba immediately shouted, without noticing:

"NO!" Then she noticed Felix being right next to her, "Uh…I mean- It's not that I don't like it. It's just… I don't know how to put it."

"Seagulls? It's ok. If they poop on you, no one will laugh at you," smiled Felix.

"Uh…No, it's not-well yeah, part of it, but…I-"

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me," Felix smiled.

_Wow! I never saw Felix smile so much! _"Well, uh," _C'mon! SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY THANK YOU! _"Uh, Felix…"

"Yes?"

"I than-"

"BIG BROTHER! SHEBA!" shouted Jenna as she stepped out of the locker room, wearing a magenta, two-piece swim suit.

Mia followed behind her, wearing a tinted blue, one piece swim suit. "Sheba! There you are! Jenna was worried that you got lost on our way here."

"I certainly did!" smiled Jenna, and then she paused, "why are you not in your swimsuit, Sheba?"

"Me! Well, I-I-I just don't feel like swimming!" Sheba hoped Felix could believe that lame excuse. "Um… it's not that I don't like the beach because of it-"

_There she goes again! _Thought Felix _It's enough saying it twice. Oh well._

"Oh…it's alright Sheba," smiled Mia, "the beach isn't always meant for swimming."

"Yeah, Mia, you're right," Felix said, "Well, I do believe that the guys should be coming here pretty soon." He pointed his finger down the path, "Let's get ahead of them."

"OK! LAST ONE TO THE WATER IS A ROTTEN LOSER!" screamed Jenna and she already sped off.

"Hey! No fair," laughed Mia, "You didn't say 'ready, set, GO!'!" and she ran after Jenna.

Again, Sheba was alone with Felix. Felix spoke before she could,

"Sheba, if there is something you want me to listen to, I'm always open."

_Felix!_

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. I don't think I'm ready yet. I'll fine the time Um…" she blushed, "will you wait for me?"

Felix placed a finger on his chin, "Well, I'm already waiting for you to start walking." Felix doesn't get what Sheba meant by "waiting" as in "waiting to be open for her words to pour unto him.

Sheba smiled, thinking that he understood (must really be sad, knowing that the person has a different meaning of what you expect!) what she meant, "Let's go!"

**Admit the truth in your dear hearts. The Chapter was Bad. But it is was good, I'd cry!**


	3. The Beginning of Fun

At last! Everyone is here on the beach! (Well, almost!) It's time for all the excitement to begin!

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of Fun**

"Isaac! You're here!" shouted Jenna, as she waved her hand high in the air to catch his attention.

Isaac turned around and smiled, wearing his white shorts and sunglasses on his head.

"Hey Jenna." He greeted as Jenna ran up to him, "Um… why were you running? Were you that excited to get here or what?"

"Because," she smiled looking into Isaac's eyes, "Me and Mia are racing each other!" here hands flying in the air, " and you know what? Looks like a beat her!"

"You sure about that?" asked Isaac, scratching his head and looking behind him to the ocean, "Mia's right in the water with Piers…hey…where's Ivan and Garet?"

"What!" cried Jenna, "She…How…I was before her…and I was running my highest… I didn't see her when I ran her! How!"

"Maybe she took a shortcut," laughed Isaac, "she doesn't look as tired as you are. But-"

Jenna looked at Isaac, "Huh? How come you're not in the water with them?"

"Oh me?" asked Isaac as he took his sunglasses out of his hair and placed it over his eyes, "I asked Felix if I could be a lifeguard in case there's someone drowning."

"Eh? I thought all of us could swim. Does someone here not know how to swim?" she asked.

"I'm not sure about that," answered Isaac, "But right now, where's Ivan?"

"Weren't they in the locker room with you guys?" Jenna asked.

"They were, of course, but knowing Ivan…"

"BOO!" shouted a voice so familiar. That person pounced on Isaac. It was Ivan in his purple/black swim shorts.

"Get off of me!" demanded Isaac.

"Hey Isaacy," Ivan said playfully on his back, Isaac's whole face nearly buried in the sand, "I'm not that heavy as Garet! Couldn't you at least get up so fast that I'd fly in the sky and hit the ocean? Huh? Huh? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"IVAN! I heard THAT!" shouted Garet as he jogged over to where Ivan was. Jenna waved as she saw him coming over in his orange shorts.

"Ivan! You meanie!" cried Garet, "You make as though I'm FAT! I'm not FAT! My whole body is muscular! There's no slab of fat anywhere!"

"Hahahaha! Silly Garet!" laughed Ivan kicking his legs up and down to the sides, "I didn't say that you were fat! I said I wasn't as heavy as you are. Fat and heavy are two different things," Ivan held two fingers in front of Garet's face, "Fat are people who are big, slow, and strong, and heavy people are big, _fast_, and strong. See? Big difference. So literally when I meant you were heavy, I placed you in the _heavy group_. There, you happy now?"

"Yeah," Garet answered, "Thanks."

"Yeah whatever." Ivan snickered, _Playing dumb tricks on Garet is so much fun! He'll do anything as I say! My "Fun" on the beach will be fun! Eheheh._

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Jenna, "GET OFF OF ISAAC NOW! HE LOOKS DEAD!"

"Ah! Dead!" Garet shuddered.

"Don't worry," ensured Ivan, "I'm pretty sure he's still alive. Don't you worr-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ivan flew into the air when Isaac roughly got up. Then, he plopped into the ocean between Mia and Piers.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" cried Isaac, then he turned around, "Ivan, you idiot! The sand's hella hot!"

Ivan's head popped out to the surface of the water near the shore and stuck his tongue, "Nya Nya! And oh, by the way Jenna," Ivan called, "Isaac's told me that you are H-O-T AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Isaac swiftly dived into the water after Ivan, " YOU IDIOT!"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Jenna, "Ivan's so cute!"

Garet scratched his head, "Hey Jenna, do you think Isaac wouldn't kill Ivan?"

"Eh? 'Course he won't, I think."


	4. Settling in the Beach

**Settling in the Beach**

Sheba and Felix were the last two to arrive at the beach. Isaac and Jenna turned around to greet them:

"Big Brother! Sheba! What took you guys so long?" asked Jenna, "Don't tell me you guys lost your way here, I mean, c'mon! It's only a couple of yards from the locker room."

"Um… about that…" _How should I imply this_? "We were, uh, talking…" she turned around to look at Felix. He just smiled at her.

"Talking, eh?" laughed Isaac, "instead of coming here ASAP, you guys lost your sense of fun."

"Lost my sense of fun, you say?" asked Felix, smiling at Isaac, "look at you! You're not even in the water! Oh, that's right; you want to be a watch person guy!"

"That's a 'life guard' Big Brother," said Jenna as she tugged on her ribbon which held her hair high in a ponytail, "what happen to your vocab.?"

"Eh? Who cares. Everyone knows I have the worst English," laughed Felix, "and frankly, I don't really care."

_Big Brother has been smiling and laughing so cheerfully. What happened in the last couple of weeks? _"Big Brother! Let's go to the water!" She grabbed his hands.

"Jenna-" began Felix.

"Ok guys, I'm off to that high chair over there," pointed Isaac across the beach, "this is where I watch everyone swim safely." He began to walk off.

Jenna watches him go, Meaning only one thing. She would just leave Isaac all alone on the chair. All alone.

"WAIT!" Isaac turned around to face her, "I wanna come along too! I wanna see people swim safely like you!"

"Jenna! You sound like a little child!" laughed Isaac, "go ahead if you want to tag along. Let me warn you, it may be boring."

"Huh? Boring?" questioned Jenna, "How boring can it get," she ran up to catch to Isaac, "when you're there?"

Both of them left Felix and Sheba behind. Felix sighed,

"I don't think I could go in the water today."

Sheba stood aghast, thinking that he's feeling sorry for her, "NO! FELIX GO SWIM! SWIM! SWIM! SWIM! PLAY WITH PIERS, SPLASH WITH IVAN, PLAY BEACH OR OCEAN OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT VOLLEYBALL WITH MIA! DON'T FEEL BAD FOR ME! I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T LIKE THE WATER! I'M NOT EVEN DRESSED FOR SWIMMING! SEE! I AM JUST WEARING A WALK-AROUND CLOTHES THAT IS MEANT TO BE DRY…"

"Eh? Why are you shouting all that nonsense?" smiled Felix, "I am not swimming _just because_ of _that_. I just don't feel too well…Man… I wanted to tell Jenna this, but she just ran off."

Sheba looked confused, "Why do you need to tell her? Oh wait-" she blushed in stupidity, "I'm sorry!"

"What? Why are apologizing?" asked Felix.

"I-I-I forgot that Jenna was your sister, and to think why you needed to tell her that you're not feeling well…" she couldn't complete her sentence.

"You're very funny, you know that?" chuckled Felix. Sheba was blushing madly, "to forget that Jenna's my sister. Hahaha! Ah, don't feel bad Sheba, it's not like you think of us all the time…wait, do you?"

Sheba just stared at him and just said plainly...

**Wait for the Update. This is Suspense for Now. **


	5. A Sudden

**Thank you everyone for the review! Gosh, I am so busy right now! Well, here's this chapter. **

**By the way people, if you don't mind, I decided to add "Oniichan" which means "Big Brother" in Japanese for Jenna. I think it's cool, but if it's a bother, let me know! D**

**Chapter 5: A Sudden**

"Felix, I-I-" Sheba stuttered. She kept her head down low so he couldn't see her red face, "I really need to say this. I wish I have told you this before, but I believe this could be the right time, so, um, Felix, th-"

"Felix! Sheba!" shouted Piers, holding a colorful beach volleyball, " Wanna play Volleyball with us?"

Felix turned around, "No thank you," replied Felix and murmured, "and for some reason I really have a big headache…" Sheba heard and began to worry and of course Piers didn't hear, so he just shrugged,

"Fine with me, but if you want to come, we're in the water."

"Ok, thanks," smiled Felix.

"How about you, Sheba?" asked Piers, holding the ball in the air, "you want to come-oh wait! You don't like the water!"

Felix turned back to Sheba, and Sheba, still with her head down, shouted, "IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T LIKE THE WATER!" then she added quietly, "I just do consider the fact of going swimming."

Felix smiled and patted her head, and then he spun around and walks to a palm tree, leaving her behind.

Seeing him walk away, Sheba didn't know what to do, to follow or to walk somewhere else. _But at the same time, _her thought read, _he's left all alone. _ Sheba turned to look at Isaac and Jenna; who are obviously sitting next to the lifeguard's chair together, Ivan, Garet, Mia, and Piers are hitting the ball in the air and cheering each other. Sheba smiled, _Yes! This can be the only time I could thank him! No more disruptions! _

She took one step and frowned, _But what do I say to him if he asks me why I'm here? Duh! I'll just tell him what I wanted to tell him earlier! He can get the picture!_

As she walked, she began to wonder. What would Felix say when she says "thank you"? Would he even care, and say "you're welcome" or "no problemo" or yet what if he doesn't care: "who cares about you? I did it 'cause we need you".

_I don't know. Maybe I'll bother him. _She stopped and hesitated out loud _I must tell him! He says I can tell him when the time is right, right? I could just tell him that this is the right time and the only time that is available without anyone butting in! Please Felix! Understand my feelings and patience! _

She took another step, this time bigger, and kept up, until she was bought to a halt. She held her breath to keep herself from surprise. Felix, lying against a tree, was asleep. _He did say he had a headache. Maybe he **has**_ _a fever! I must check on him. I don't want him to get worse. _

Sheba strolled faster to get a better view of him and then it happened.

Something that was so unexpected.

She has done it.

Something that Sheba would never forget in her whole life.

Something that felt like a dream…all except the fact that it really happened.

She has tripped over a dead root.

This is how it happened.

As Sheba came closer and closer to Felix, her thoughts blinded her vision to the real world. So, without noticing, she tripped over a surface root above the sand.

When she finally realized that she was in the real world, she screamed, panicked and tried to get back on her feet. Only she couldn't, and fell forward… and in front of her was a sleeping Felix.

She twisted her body around to catch balance, but it was no use. She fell backward, then plop! fell on Felix with her hair flying outward, not knowing where she exactly landed, on his chest or leg. Either way, it didn't feel right.

But this is something she'll never forget at all. When she fell, she figured out she has fallen in his chest with Felix not even twitching on the force on him. He was dead asleep.

Sheba sighed of relief and she was just about to stand up when she felt something warm grabbing her arm swiftly and pulling her back of where she stood up. _Ack! It's Felix! I think he's sleep-not-walking-but-acting act! I-I- _her thoughts were not completed. Felix wrapped his arms around her, still asleep. Sheba blushed so much and her heart ran 300 mph, but at the same time, it felt warm and cozy. His body was warm and cuddly like a bed. Sheba just sat there, "staring into space" position. Part of Sheba wanted to scream, holler and run away, but another piece tells her to relax…its cool.

Sheba felt her eyelids suddenly became heavier and heavier. She leaned back and felt Felix's soft breathing above her head. She smiled and tucked her head under his, and soon enough she fell into a wonderful sleep.


	6. Wonder

**Thank you everyone for the review! Twinkle-twinkle **

**We now begin the chapter when Jenna and Isaac are on their way to the lifeguard's place where the watch the happy swimmers swim and have fun. **

**Chapter 6: Wonder**

"Isaac! Wait up! You're walking _way_ too fast!" huffed Jenna, staggering her walk to reach Isaac who was about a yard away from her. They've been walking for nearly three minutes. Half of the time they were running.

Isaac turned around, laughed, and shook his head, " _I'm _walking fast? C'mon Jenna! This is how I walk! If you think I walk fast, imagine me walking slow."

Jenna finally caught up and and collapsed on the ground, "Yeah, I can imagine. If you'd walk slow, I'd be caught up with you..." then Jenna looked at a white structure, a four legged thing connected to a square above. "Uh, Isaac, what is that?" questioned Jenna, then she snapped her fingers, "Wait! Is this the thingie-mobober you sit on to watch Mia, Garet, Piers, and Ivan do be safe from drowning? Huh, huh!"

Isaac applauded, "Woo-hoo Jenna! Woo-hoo! Yes, this is the lifeguard's chair. All I have to do is climb the ladder on the side," pointing to the side of the high chair, " and just sit and watch."

_He's going to that all day! Where's the fun? _"Oh, how exciting! Watching and just sitting..." Jenna rolled her eyes and looked at Isaac, "You sure you're going to do that?"

Isaac blinked once, then twice, then shrugged, " That's what a lifeguard does."

Jenna stared at him and then an idea struck her head like a lightning bolt, "I GOT IT!" Jenna giggled and grabbed his arms, "Don't you want to have fun? I mean **serious **fun?" she looked into his eyes for an answer.

Isaac grinned, "Yeah, I would." Jenna beamed and giggled even more until Isaac pointed across the chair, "Let's play with Mia and the others! They're playing volleyball right now and I never played for a long time!" Isaac was about to sprint to them, but Jenna held his arm tight, "Isaac! Wait!" Isaac twisted his head back, "I-you- we-" Jenna stuttered over her words, " Isaac, wait! Never mind! Go play with them! Jenna slumped on the ground, leaning against one of the legs of the chair. She looked like she was about to cry. Isaac noticed it and walked "slowly" towards her. He bent down to to face her face.

"Jenna... c'mon let's go... you said you want to have fun, so let's go."

"Isaac, you don't understand..." Jenna's head lowered and she sighed, "all my life, I always wanted to have fun with you and this is only an opportunity-EH!" Jenna eyes widened as she felt herself lift in the air, "ISAAC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Isaac placed Jenna in both of his arms and began to run. "Jenna! You said you want to have fun! Let's go!" He ran to the shoreline with Jenna in a Oh-My-God expression placed on her face. Jenna wanted to shout "Isaac! You dummy! That's not what I meant!", but she paused, feeling cozy in his strong arms. _This feels weird, but also pretty good...Oh My God! What am I thinking! _She shook her head and looked at Isaac who smiled so cutely with joy. _Joy of what? _Jenna smiled and placed her hands on his cheeks, "Oh Issac..."

Isaac stopped abruptly and Jenna jumped out of his arms. She landed in the water and splashed a bit on Mia. Mia turned her head at Jenna, "Jenna! You came to play with us? Hows great, and Isaac too?" Isaac nodded his head and walked deeper in the waters alongside with Jenna.

_Isaac and Jenna are side-by-side_, Ivan noted. _Heh heh! Time for some fun! _"Isaacy! Now's your chance! Tell Jenna how you feel! Tell her!" Isaac grabbed the beach ball from Piers and swam towards Ivan, which Ivan didn't care, smiled and waved at him. He just has to say it! "If you have trouble, Isaacy, here's my way of saying it, 'Jenna! Sweet Jenna, I LOVE YOU! You're so pretty, so cute-like..." This is Ivan's cue. He dived underwater when the beach volleyball came flying towards him.

"IVAN! I SWEAR YOUR HEAD ISN'T GOING TO POP UP WHEN I GET DOWN THERE!" He, too, dived under causing Jenna to worry. Then she paused, "Wait, what was Ivan saying? Does Issac gasp what if it's true? Does he truly love me, or Ivan is just saying that?" Jenna placed her hand on her forehead and sighed, "As if! He likes Mia better. He traveled with Mia more than he traveled with me during the journey," she turned to look at Mia who was laughing with Piers and Garet, "...lucky girl..."

Suddenly Ivan's head popped through the water and looked all around. Everyone grew surprised that he didn't get beat up. He looked side to side, noticing Isaac wasn't here. So, began to laugh real loud, "AHAHAHAHA! Yeah, Issac ' I SWEAR YOUR HEAD ISN'T GOING TO POP UP WHEN I GET DOWN THERE' uh-huh! Yeah right! Where are you, then! Under water!" Jenna felt her something swim really fast below her feet. She looked down at the water, laughed and and covered her mouth. Ivan looked at her and shouted, "Yes Jenna! Keep on laughing, for today Isaacy made a fool of himself! And don't worry," his smile grew real wide, "...uh...KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! CATCH YOU LATER!" Isaac's appearance in front of Ivan startled the little guy and that's when he started to swim really fast away from Isaac.

Jenna laughed really hard and smiled, "But, if it _is _true that he does like Mia, I should just be happy... I should..." and with that she grabbed the floating volleyball and served it to Piers.


	7. The Truth?

**Chapter 7: The Truth?**

**Been a while, right? Hee hee! I'm really sorry! I haven't been able to find the time to type. This chapter is probably lame… I'm sorry!**

"Mia, you swim so lovely," complimented Isaac, as he swam towards her.

She smiled, "Why, thank you. You're a pretty good swimmer yourself, Isaac."

Mia was happy that everything settled down after the fight between Ivan and Isaac. She hates when friends fight each other, including if it's her friends. _Friends are friends. There will be no fight against two people. Otherwise, in conclusion, they are not friends. _ She turned to Piers to ask him whether he would agree with her opinion, but Piers just sat in the water, daydreaming. Mia laughed and shook her head.

"Piers! Please be aware that we're still playing volleyball. I don't want you hurting your head by a serving."

"Huh?" was all Piers can say to her before he shook his head, "I'm paying attention…"

Mia giggled, "I can see that!"

"I was! Really," Piers confessed, blushing.

Mia laughed and raised her hand in the air to signal Ivan to serve the volleyball to her. Ivan nodded and served like a pro. Mia awed at the perfect serve flying towards her. Instead of hitting it, she caught it.

"Ivan! I never knew you serve like that! Did you play volleyball before?"

Ivan laughed quietly, "Uh-huh! I played with my sister back in Contigo when I was about…oh…say…. seven with my sister."

"Master Hamma?" exclaimed Mia, "She can play, too?"

"Master Hamma playing volleyball…hmmm…" wondered Isaac, "She doesn't look like the type of person to play volleyball." He scratched his head, "She any good?"

"Of course she is!" Ivan shouted proudly, "She was in the National Volleyball League five years ago!"

"Wow," both Jenna and Piers breathed.

"Dammit! We should've invited Master Hamma to the beach!"

"Garet, Sister is very busy," informed Ivan, "she went to Xian to continue teaching others the basic of Psynergy."

"Xian? Isn't that where we met Feizhi," asked Isaac to Garet. Garet nodded.

"Feizhi? Isn't she the one…?" Jenna looked at Piers, "who we met at Champa?"

Piers face brightened up, "Yes! I knew that name ring the bell! The lavender hair girl, tied in a ponytail, who is a pupil of Master Hamma? I knew it! She came to Champa and gave us a Golden Ring. Haha… well, it was supposed to be for _Isaac_..but, well, Felix wanted it himself."

Jenna grew mad and slapped Piers on the head really hard, "Oniichan's not GREEDY! There was a reason for it! Sure it was gold, but he needed it so he could be stronger and protect us! Why have it unequipped when it was useful throughout the journey?"

"Y-yes Jenna," Piers smiled painfully, rubbing his head, "You're right."

"So…" said Isaac, his words stretching very long, "where's my precious ring now? If it came from Feizhi, I'm sure she wanted to give it to _me_."

Mia noticed that Jenna's face grew pale. _Was that a heart-strike, or did Felix lose the ring? In any case, both reasons from Jenna cannot be good…_

"The ring?" Jenna chuckled nervously, "Why, the golden ring, we, um, I… I- I mean, we.."

_Yet she is stumbling, so the ring… is lost?_

"Oniichan… he… um…. aha! I know! I think I remember! He replaced the ring!"

"That's a lie, Jenna," laughed Ivan while reading her mind. Jenna gasped and turned her face around, now wanting to look at Isaac.

"Felix… he..." Ivan said slowly, still digging through Jenna's thoughts while leaving Mia, wondering if her reasons for Jenna are true, "Felix… he…he….he…. according to Jenna's memories….he….he….s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-SOLD THE RING! YOWZA! Isaacy! He SOLD THE RING! HE SOLD IT! HE SOLD IT! HE SOLD IT! HE SOLD YOUR PRECIOUS RING FROM FEIZHI!"

"Is that so?" asked Mia, trying to calm Ivan down. _Ivan is obviously trying to stir up trouble! I don't want that! _"Isaac, do you care about that ring from Feizhi? Is really that special to you?" she looked at Isaac, hoping Isaac wouldn't erupt like Mt. Aleph. Isaac just shrugged,

"Mia's right. It's just a Golden Ring, Jenna," Jenna turned around and smiled. Mia smiled along with her. _Good! No fights!_

"Isaacy's lying," cried Ivan, mind reading Isaac, "He really does care about it! He loved Feizhi and the Golden Ring was like an 'Early Wedding's Present'." Ivan nodded, "Yep, so sad…Isaacy is crying right in the inside now."

Mia heart grew cold as she glanced at Jenna. _Now her face IS really pale! Oh no! Is that who Isaac truly loves? Poor Jenna…_

**This ends with Mia's point of view (if you didn't really catch on, each chapter had one's point of view, except the first few) Next up…which guy POV should I do next? **


	8. A 'Check' on Jenna

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I feel so happy! Anyway, again this chapter is really short because the biggest actions are all happening at the end, so I want to take things bit by bit. Anyway, please continue on and read! By the way, when you see 'Isaacy' its pronounced 'Isaackey'. That's what I call Isaac. Lol!  
**

**Chapter 8: A 'Check' on Jenna**

Ivan ducked the blow as Isaac yelled and screamed nonsense at him. He laughed and dodged each fist blow Isaac threw at him. Garet grabbed Isaac's wild arms and told him to calm down. Ivan threw himself on the sand and laughed and chanted,

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! This is so freakin' funny! Isaacy can't me! Isaacy can't hit me! Hahahahahahaha!"

This was enjoyment for Ivan. He never had any chance to tease Isaac. He always wanted to, but on a journey to save Weyard and to light the lighthouses… hmm…doesn't look like Ivan could squeeze a little fun.

So, going to the beach is a big excitement in his little life. No swords to be whacked on him, but a fist and a beach ball.

"IVAN!Grrrrrr! LET ME GO!" demanded Isaac to the big fellow, but Garet just shook his head,

"No can do. I don't want you to hit him. He's just a lil' guy…"

"A lil' guy with a lying MOUTH! He needs to be PUNISHED!"

_Man, Isaacy! Why'd you ruin the fun? I want Jenna to feel miserable. I want some a torture fun! _ "Whatever, Isaac…" Ivan concluded, fanning his face with his small hands, and then he turned towards Jenna, who looks relieved. _Got to make her down again so I could have my "Beach Fun" eheheheh… _"Jenna! Don't you think Feizhi is pretty?"

Ivan saw her nod twice and asked, "Why? I mean, she's just as pretty as Mia."

Mia blushed at the compliment, "Nah, she's _way _prettier than me.."

"Don't be silly," laughed Jenna and she slapped playfully on Mia's back.

"No…no…"

"_Anyway_, Mia," interrupted Ivan, a little annoyed, "Feizhi's real pretty, right? Can't you tell how much Isaacy likes her," he smirked, "Heck, by _mind reading _him; he sure wants to kill Felixy for selling his lover's gift. So sad, so sad, so sad. Wouldn't you agree, Mia?"

"I-I don't know," confessed Mia, "Isaac says he doesn't care. He said that it was just a Golden Ring-"

"How many times do I need to say this!" yelled Ivan to the sunny/cloudy skies, "Isaacy DOES care about it! I have proof! I can Mind Read him!"

Ivan peeked over at Jenna to see if she would cry and hate Isaac, but her face was blank, expressionless.

_Meaning that she's lost in thoughts? Wondering if Isaac hated the ring for real and likes Jenna? Is that what she's thinkin'? Stupid Mia! Stop defending Isaac! You'll ruin my PLAN! My Beach Fun! _

**-------Isaac continues to scream at Garet to let him go-------- (Or maybe at Ivan?)**

"Jenna, do you agree with me?" asked Ivan, "that Isaac likes Feizhi _more _than anyone else? Huh? Do you!"

"IVAN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LYING!" roared Isaac, still trying to break Garet's grasps, but it was no use.

"I am NOT! Why are you such a jerk to Jenna?" sneered Ivan, "You quit lying that you like HER!"

"If Isaac likes her, that's ok…" Jenna smiled, "You cannot force him to like me, Ivan, that's just mean…"

_Jenna's hiding her feelings. Eheheheheh…_

"Jenna! Why are you listening to HIM!" Isaac shouted to Jenna. Jenna just smiled, turned around, and walked away. Mia just watched her go, nearly crying.

Garet had finally released him because Isaac grew all quiet and calm.

Ivan smirked and walked the opposite direction from Isaac's gaze on Jenna.

_At long last, Jenna is now heart-broken. Next target will be Mia and then Sheba! I'll make everyone hate each other! Well, except Garet since he's my assistant. Once I make everyone hate each other, then…THEN I'll have my 'Beach Fun'!_


	9. Alone?

**Hey everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to update a new chapter! I just couldn't think of anything that's fun for Piers. However; for this chapter (I must warn you!) it's a sad one. If you love Piers-man, I advise you to not take this chapter seriously! **

**Chapter 9: Alone?**

Piers look at everyone around him: Isaac turning around and walking away along with Garet, Mia running after Jenna; maybe trying to cheer her up, and Ivan walking away; laughing and talking to himself. Piers just stood there, hands on his sides, sighing and thinking:

_So where should I go? I'm left all alone…I'm always the loner…_

Piers looked across the ocean and gasped.

_The sun is setting, and the day is almost over! What should I do with the time remaining…? Bored…_

He stepped into the shallow part of the water to see the sun set, by himself. He sighed even louder.

"This is supposed to be romantic scenes for lovers…like Isaac and Jenna. Man, Isaac's so lucky! I wish I had a girl to love, care, and protect dearly. But…" Piers looked at the mirage image of himself in the water and kicked it, "No one likes me. I'm just a loner… no one would care about me…" He began to grow tears in his eyes, and then cursing himself for doing so, "Roar! I'm a Man! A MAN! I cannot cry! Such tears are not the men's way!"

Piers initiated sounds of footsteps walking toward him. His quickly rubbed his tears away and called out, "Who stands behind me?"

Then a giggle answered, "Tee-hee! It's Mia, sir. Sorry if I bothered you if you were….uh….giggle looking at the sunset with giggle kelp wrapped around your leg! Hee-hee! And the sea stars all over your legs, too! Hahaha!"

Piers turned around and felt hot all of the sudden.

_Oh no! I'm feeling hot! What type of feeling is this? Am I growing sick? AM I?_

"Mia…Mia, s-stay away from me! STAY AWAY!" And Piers dashed off away in the shallow water from her.

_I have to avoid everyone! I am feeling sick very much and I don't want anyone to be sick! No, not at all._

Five minutes later.

Piers reached upon a big rock in the water and scrambled up there. He huffed and puffed one second after another, his heart beating like crazy. However, after a minute or two, he felt himself relaxed, "Ah! I don't feel warm anymore! Woo-hoo! I am no longer sick!" he gazed out towards the big waters to the sun, slowly sinking into the ocean, "It's about 6:00! I wonder if everyone is ok. Hey, wait a minute…Felix! Sheba! I haven't seen them in a long time! Where are they? They did not play volleyball with us and they were not in the quarrel battle. I wonder…if…no! That cannot be! Felix and Sheba…no, no…but it's impossible! She likes Ivan…but Felix is with Sheba…" So many ideas popped in Piers' mind about Felix and Sheba. He just couldn't believe it that's all. Suddenly, his stomach began to growl,

"Such hunger! I cannot believe that I am painfully hungry! Cannot even walk another step or even climb down, but I must ask everyone or anyone if I can prepare food for them! After all, I am known as the Great Chef in Lemuria after Mother!"

He hastily got up, slid down the rock, and landed hard in the shallows. The landing stung his bare feet, but he is a man! A man that does not cry!

Once he reached the sandy beach, he looked side-to-side to see if anyone was around him. No one was there.

"No one is here? I see… sniff everyone has gone and ditched me here…everyone must have gone to Vale and eating Felix's mom's cookies…sniff... Why? Why me?"

He slumped to the ground and punched the sand, his tears dropping to the ground.

"Piers? Piers?" echoed a voice from behind.

"Felix? Is he alright? Is he hurt?"

"Who knows, Sheba. He's not answering me."

Piers turned around and saw Felix and Sheba. His eyes began to sparkle like the glistening ocean on a sunny day. He began to shed even more tears, and he began to laugh.

_I'm…I'm not ALONE!_


	10. I must

I'm back! It's been awhile, huh? Yes, I totally forgot about this story, until the recent review, so now I'm working once again!

**Chapter 10: I must…**

Sheba and Felix stood next to Piers, wondering to see such a pleasant smile on his face. Felix laughed a bit and softly kicked the sand to hit Piers to bring him back to reality.

_Was he drunk? He looks like he had been drinking for quite awhile…his face looks messy._

"Piers? What's up? Why are you-" Felix eyes grew wide when Piers magically appeared standing straight in front of him, with so many tears spilling from his gentle blue eyes.

"Oh Felix! You never knew how much I missed you! I missed you so much!"

"Eh? Piers, what's with you?" questioned Sheba, tilting her head to the side, coming toward him, and patting him with gently on the back, "Did someone make you cry? You looked like you were crying…"

"Sheba! Felix! Piers!" called a high voice from behind. Felix turned to see Mia, waving one of her arms toward them, the other pointing at a different direction. "Come! Come! Let's eat! I prepared fire and I was able to catch some fish!"

"Mia? Mia!" Piers ran to Mia with top speed to catch up to her. Felix heard Piers' faint voice, "I missed you so much! I really missed you so much! I want to cook! Let me cook…" and trailed off.

Felix motioned Sheba to follow him after Piers, but Sheba remain where she was and began to see the sun set so calmly.

"Felix…Felix… I-I-I apologize…I-I-I d-didn't mean to d-do _that_..."

Felix grinned, "No, don't apologize. You already did and I said it was alright."

**Flashback**

Felix woke up to see Sheba in his arms, fast asleep. She breathed softly like a small, sleeping child in a mother's arms. Felix, now feeling much better and now wide awake, ran his fingers through the golden threads of her hair.

_She's so adorably cute when she sleeps. _

He then gazed his eyes onto the ocean's surface. The colors red, orange and yellow blended and spilled on the waters from the setting sun.

_It's beautiful, _thought Felix, _and by guessing I guess the days are almost over. Hmm? _Felix stretched his neck forward, _Jenna and the others aren't in the water? I guess they're doing something else now. But, _he tilted his head, _where are they? I guess they're on the other side of that fat rock which splits the beach. I better wake up Sheba so we can **all **have fun together… _

He shook Sheba gently on the shoulders. She woke up easily and three seconds later, she leaped off him and turned around, her face red as a cherry,

"I'M SORRY! I-I-I- didn't mean to – I mean- it was all so sudden! I was walking to check if you were ok, b-b-but something was on the way and I tripped and, uh…uh…um… I got to go!" She turned to run.

Without thinking, he grabbed her arms before she could even take a step, "Sheba," he said, " Sheba it's alright."

Sheba froze when she felt her arms tight with his hands. She replied quietly, "It-it was alright?" Her voice rose, "How could it be 'alright' of what I just did? It isn't! It's-it's," then her voice softened, "it was…weird…"

Felix released his hands to free Sheba, expecting her to run away, crying perhaps, but she didn't. She remained where she was and turned herself around and gently looked in his eyes.

"Felix…"

"Yes, Sheba?"

"Felix, look around. No one's here…"

"I know that."

"Remember? Before we came here, there was something that I must tell you…this…this seems like the right time for me to tell you-"

"Ah! What the? What's that?" Felix pointed his arms to a figure, lying motionless on the sand.

**End of Flashback**

"Once I think about it, I should be the one apologizing," laughed Felix, "_I _was the one who interrupted you."

"No, that's ok. I mean, if you just listened to me without noticing Piers, who on Weyard knows what will become of him?"

"I guess you're right, but it was still rude that I disrupted you. So, I'm sorry." He smiled.

She smiled back, "You're forgiven. But now that were alone again, can I tell you something?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Felix…I…I…want to…all this time that I traveled with you…. I never told you this…."

**A little suspension there. Be back later with more fun ideas! You do not have to review, but please keep reading! Your support can help me continue this story. Thank you!**


End file.
